Data transfers often include encoding of a data set to be transferred to yield an encoded data set, and subsequent decoding of the encoded data set to recover the original data set. In some cases, a number of encoded data sets are interleaved to spread out the impact of channel noise on data sets transferred via a channel. This spreading includes incorporating a defined number of encoded data sets into an overall data set where portions of the encoded data sets are intermixed. In cases where the channel includes a medium where the data is to be written, the process of intermixing multiple data sets to yield the overall data set includes lengthening the overall data set to account for defective regions on the storage medium. As such, the area on the storage medium used to store an overall data set varies depending upon the area of defects on the storage medium to which data is to be written on the storage. Such variation results in a situation where tracks in a given zone on the storage medium may exhibit different interleaved sector formatting, and/or where a growing defect is identified, the formatting much change for the region. Dealing with such situations can be computationally complex and thus expensive.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.